


Cure for Pain

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Morphine [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Balle dans la tête, Bruce était mort mais il va mieux, M/M, Morphine, Référence bidon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce n'aurait pas pu revenir le lendemain au déjeuner, comme tout le monde... il fallait que leur première discussion ce soit... ici...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianajess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dianajess).



> Hello tout le monde
> 
> Une petite fic cadeau, en attendant des corrections (deux fics originales et une traduction en anglais). L'idée de base était un BruceDick, au moment du retour de Bruce (après sa "mort" donc)
> 
> Disclaimer : ils sont pas à moi

Le docteur Carter poussa la porte qui menait vers la salle d'attente pour tomber sur une paire d'yeux couleur glacier qui semblaient vriller en lui. Il hésita une seconde à retourner dans la salle d'opérations et attraper un scalpel pour se défendre, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et fit face à la personne qui avait assez d'argent pour l'avoir réveillé au milieu de la nuit et fait venir en jet privé pour extraire une balle du crane de son fils adoptif.

On lui avait d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre que la dite opération devait rester entre lui et la famille Wayne, malgré la blessure par balle… mais après tout il n'était pas là pour juger, seulement soigner. Et puis à voir Mr Wayne à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas envie de poser des questions. D'abord parce qu'il avait l'air de vouloir le manger, ensuite parce que, malgré les multiples promesses de le prévenir dès l'opération terminée, il avait toujours refusé de rentrer chez lui. Il était resté assis sur sa chaise en plastique, en chemise, sa veste soigneusement pliée à ses côtés, dans la salle d'attente vide, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Malgré son expression illisible, son air froid et l'absence totale d'inquiétude qu'on pouvait lire sur ses traits, le chirurgien voyait bien que le millionnaire était fébrile, terrifié presque. Il ne le laissa pas attendre plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte du couloir en hochant la tête.

"Mr Wayne, l'opération s'est très bien passée, il est dans sa chambre. Vous pouvez le voir mais ne vous attendez pas à un discours cohérent, il est à peine conscient. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos… "

Arrivés devant la chambre, il serra la main du millionnaire et le laissa entrer seul.

**XxX**

Bruce referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le lit pour s'installer sur un fauteuil près de l'oreiller. Dick était endormi sous un fin drap blanc, la tête sur le côté pour préserver le pansement sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il resta là un long moment, juste à le regarder dormir, considéra l'option de rentrer pour le laisser se reposer, mais ne réussit pas à se convaincre de se lever. Il le regardait juste respirer calmement, aucun signe de douleur sur ses traits fins, pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Il ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de sa silhouette dans la semi obscurité de la chambre, et le seul mouvement qu'il s'autorisa fut lever la main pour lui caresser la joue et le cou, tout doucement.

Il retira vite sa main quand le plus jeune bougea sous les draps, les sourcils froncés. Il grogna et papillonna des yeux, jusqu'à faire le point sur le visage de la personne à son chevet. Il sourit un peu et s'étira en repoussant légèrement les draps.

"Hey… t'as l'air horrible… tu devrais voir un médecin"

Bruce sourit légèrement, s'il avait la force de faire des blagues c'était que tout allait bien. Il sourit en coin pour toute réponse alors que Dick tentait de se redresser un peu sans arracher sa perfusion ni trop secouer la tête. Il finit par s'adosser contre son oreiller, l'air un peu ailleurs et la voix toujours éraillée par l'anesthésie.

"Il a dit quoi le Doc… je suis plus à l'article de la mort?"

"Il a dit que l'opération s'était bien passé, et que tu avais besoin de repos…"

"Mmh… Comme tout le temps quoi…"

"C'est pas une raison pour ne pas les écouter, il faut que tu te reposes."

Le ton ne souffrait aucune discussion, il ne laisserait pas retourner faire le mariole sur les toits en collants avant au moins deux mois de repos.

"Allez, c'est pas comme si il avait touché un organe vital…"

On ne saurait vraiment dire s'il délirait ou s'il était dans son état normal, aussi Bruce se contenta de se taire, de toute façon il savait bien qu'il prendrait du repos, qu'il le veuille ou non. Le jeune homme perdit son sourire un instant et fronça légèrement les sourcils, pour reprendre un peu plus bas.

"Hey, si je te connaissais pas je croirais que tu t'es inquiété pour moi."

Il sortit une main de sous le drap et attrapa la main de son aîné, la serrant un moment. Bruce entremêla leurs doigts sans plus réfléchir et se redressa pour se pencher sur lui et déposer un baiser sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et resta ainsi une seconde avant de descendre murmurer à son oreiller, à peine plus fort qu'un souffle

"Je me suis inquiété pour toi…"

Dick lâcha sa main pour pouvoir refermer ses bras sur lui, le serrer contre lui. Il avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra, trop de mouvements un peu brusques devaient avoir ravivé la douleur.

"T'as pas le droit…"

"Shh…"

"Nan. T'as pas le droit, une balle dans le crane, c'est rien, une mauvaise grippe. Toi… on t'a cru mort, on a vu ton cadavre… je …j'ai…"

Il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer, d'avouer ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il avait fait. Bruce prit une longue inspiration en sentant une larme couler sur la joue du jeune homme. Il le laissa doucement le lâcher et s'assit sur le bord du lit, reprit une de ses mains dans la sienne et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, goutant le sel d'une larme.

"Je suis désolé."

"La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, je te tue moi-même…"

Il serra sa main et s'essuya les yeux de sa main libre.

"Je sais. Je suis désolé."

"Le monde a besoin de Batman… et moi j'aime pas les capes. Alors t'avises pas de recommencer."

Il leva un bras qui semblait rempli de coton et lui donna un coup sur le bras pour appuyer ses paroles. Bruce prit son poing fermé et le reposa délicatement sur le matelas, avant de se pencher à nouveau vers lui, les yeux fixés dans les siens.

"Et moi…moi j'ai besoin de toi."

Dick resta une seconde perdu dans le bleu de ses yeux, avant de détourner le regard vers la main du plus vieux, main qui appuyait présentement sur sa pompe à morphine. Alors que le médicament faisait son trajet dans ses veines il se laissa embrasser une dernière fois avant que le plus vieux se relève, caressant doucement sa joue alors qu'il papillonnait déjà des yeux.

"Bruce…?"

L'intéressé, déjà en chemin vers la porte, se retourna

"Demain… je m'en rappellerais pas, hein?"

"…Non."


End file.
